


Electronica

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Series: LazyTown Ship Week 2018 [5]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Day 5 - Music/Favourite Songs, F/M, Hanging Out, Listening to Music, Music, lazytownshipweek, making music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: Stephanie likes to do her homework over at Pixels. It's nice to spend time with him and he has the perfect taste in homework music.Turns out though, that Pixel's actually been making some music of his own, and Stephanie is only too happy to listen.





	Electronica

Stephanie enjoyed spending time at Pixels house.

Of course, she enjoyed spending time with Pixel in general, it didn’t matter where it was or what they were doing, but Pixels house was just an absolute treasure trove of things to do.

With all his different game systems and games there was always something to play, and almost always something they could play together. Pixel also had an old set of checkers and a really cool chess set - which he was teaching her to play - and he had a huge collection of DVDs that they could watch. Granted, most of the things at Pixels were technology related but that didn't bother Stephanie. Not everything was, and if she wanted something different then she could bring it.

At the moment, Stephanie was laid on her stomach on Pixels bed, working on some homework. Pixel was doing his homework too, but was sat at his computer to do it. He preferred to do his digitally because it was easier to erase mistakes. Stephanie, however, liked working traditionally. She liked using pens and pencils more than computers - at least for this sort of thing.

It was nice, considering they were technically doing spat things. They were both doing homework, but they weren't sat together or really helping each other - or even speaking. They were just _together,_ and Stephanie liked that.

It was peaceful.

Plus, Pixel had the most excellent taste in music. It was completely different to what Stephanie liked; she preferred pop or dance music, or the occasional classical piece - though she did also like some of Trixie's rock and roll stuff too - but Pixel liked his almost completely electronic. It was interesting, and before coming to LazyTown, Stephanie had never really experience such a genre. She liked to sing and dance along with her songs, and while you could certainly dance to this kind of music you couldn’t really sing along with it, since the majority of it didn’t have lyrics.

Which made it kind of perfect for this.

If it didn’t have lyrics, she couldn’t sing along and therefore couldn’t get distracted. Often if she listened to music in her own home while doing homework, she'd inevitably end up dancing around her room and singing instead of working. Here though, listening to Pixels cool music, the most she could do was tap her fingers or wiggle her foot in time with the beat. It was perfect. She couldn’t work in silence, but this was she could listen to music and actually work.

It was one of the reasons she tried to do her homework over at Pixels instead of at home.

It wasn't the main reason though.

"Hey," Pixel suddenly said, looking over at her. Stephanie lifted her head up from her maths question and tilted her head curiously at him. "Do you want to hear something I made?"

Stephanie's eyes widened and she pushed herself up from the bed excitedly, "you made a _song?"_ she asked, incredibly impressed.

Pixel rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Y- yeah, its uh, not like a _song_ song or anything- you know, like with lyrics and stuff - but uh-"

"Pixel," Stephanie interrupted him, "I'd love to hear it."

"Oh uh- alright! Cool!" Pixel grinned and turned back to his screen, typing on his keyboard. The current song that was playing stopped, silence falling over the room for a few seconds, before Pixel clicked something and sat back to listen.

The song started with a light bass beat, simple but effective, and after a few seconds it deepened and was joined by a few other notes, higher pitched. It built upon itself, like an electronic accapella group, Stephanie thought. It was nice to listen to, and good, and soon Stephanie was tapping her foot to it and nodding her head. It had gotten a little more complex by this point, and Stephanie admired the skill in it. Pixel had a really good ear for stuff like this.

After a few more moments some of the notes started to fade, and tapered off one by one until the song ended.

"It's not much," Pixel said apologetically, fiddling with his computer mouse, "but yeah."

"I love it," Stephanie said, "like, it's so funky and cool, I really like it!"

"You do?"

Stephanie beamed at him. "Yeah! How did you do it, can- will you show me?"

"S- sure!" He minimized the song's window on his screen and pulled up a program from its desktop. "I found this program online, you see, and I messed around for a bit and like, it was just super cool to play with, you know?" Pixel said, rambling in his excitement. It was adorable. Stephanie liked seeing him get excited about stuff like this. "Anyway, I made some littler tunes using stock notes and sounds - like, the stuff that comes pre-made with the program when you download it - and then I made mine with a mix of stock stuff and things that I made myself, 'cause the program lets you make your own notes and things as well."

"Can I listen to some of the little ones you made?" Stephanie asked.

Pixel blinked, surprised. "Uh- yeah sure!"

They were cute. Some simpler than the song he'd made, with just a few repeating notes that were only slightly varied, and some that were much more complex.

"That last one I made my ringtone," Pixel told her, a note of pride to his voice.

"It's good!" Stephanie told him, "Can you make it mine too?"

Pixel smiled at her and held out his mouse. "I can, or do you want to make your own?"

Stephanie grinned and took it from him, and Pixel scooted over on his chair so she could sit next to him. She squeezed on and Pixel brought up the program with his finger.

"So, these are the sounds that came with the program itself," he said, pointing to the list running down the side, "I'd say you'll wanna mess around with those for a bit before you try and make your own, just to help you get a handle on things, so-"

Stephanie listened intently, taking in all the information she could as Pixel taught her how to use the program.

Her homework lay on Pixel's bed, abandoned, but that was fine. It could wait another day. For now, she was squished up against Pixels side and learning something new, something that combined the two things they were most passionate about. It was a much better way to spend the afternoon than _maths._


End file.
